The Fantasy Lives Onor does it?
by RinoaH22
Summary: My first fic, I want some critism but please don't flame too badly! Squall and Rinoa fic. Squall is searching for Rinoa. I don't own FFVIII or anything that goes along with it.
1. Following Fantasy

As Squall walked through the woods he realized that he may never see her again she could be gone forever... as he continued his quest to finally destroy Seifer and save Rinoa from his evil cluthces. The forest was completely blanketed in a sheet of darkness that seemed to be never-ending, where could she be was the only thought inside his head it was filling his mind chilling him to the very bone that she could be lost forever.The woods seemed to become darker still as he walked deeper and deeper into what he figured as his destruction. As he walked further into the woods he noticed a bright light shining from the center. He walked as silently as a vampire over to the light and peered through the trees. To his amazment there was Rinoa with Seifer to her right. Rinoa glowed so brightly the whole forest seemed to light up. Seifer seemed to be taking something away from her.  
...Her life force was being sucked out from within. Seifer began to glow as brightly as Rinoa had before. But how could this happen? Why? The answer suddenly became clear only one person could have done such a horrible deed. That one person was Ultimecia. Hadn't she died those ten years ago and Seifer, wasn't he destroyed. As these thoughts crossed his mind he began to wonder what would happen if he got into another fight with Ultimecia and this time alone. He began to think of his son,Taylor, and what would become of this. Should he risk his life for Rinoa or not and stay alive for the sake of his son?  
  
What was he thinking?! He must go save her, if anything else Selphie would take care of him. As he pulled out his gunbade from the deep black sheath he heard the hiss of the blade and remembered te last battle that he had fought. As he began to run into the fray something strange happened. Seifer's lifeless body fell to the ground and in it's place stood Ultimecia as proud and evil as ever. She looked around and pushed Rinoa's body out of the way as she walked toward Squall, her evil red eyes piering into his soul. She stopped only inches away from his face and glared at him. He took a couple of tear-filled swings and realized that the chance to kill her was never there, he would never be able to kill the one whom had taunted him all of his life. She lifted her cold hands and he watched as a bright flame sprouted from them. "Meet your doom boy" was all that he could aquire as the heavy flame flashed in front of his face he fell to the ground.  
He slowly opened his eyes as he felt the strength rush back into his limbs. "What happened?" he asked with a look of sheer terror on his face.  
"You didn't think she could get rid of me that easily did you?" Squall sat up slowly and passionitly kissed his beautiful bride.  
"I am a sorceress after all," Rinoa said with tears in her eyes She slowly helped him up off of the damp, freezing ground and put his arm around her shoulder. "Rinoa, I might not make it," Squall said weakly, "but if I don't I love you and take care of Taylor." "  
"What happened to Ultimecia," he inquired softly as he fell back into her arms.  
"She disappeared and I have no idea where she could have gone...."  
"DAMN, she could be anywhere by now," Squall closed his eyes and his breathing slowed.  
"Squall.....wake up.....SQUALL!!!!!!!" 


	2. The Bad News

I don't own FFVIII or any of the characters of course I wish I did...

All right this is the next chapter to my little story. I know not many people have read it but thanks to those who did and please review!

Misau: Thank you for the advice. Yes Squall does have a child I thought that it would be a nice touch to the story..

Miki-Death-Strike: Was this better? I hope it was I thank you for your review and hope you continue to read this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes to the sounds of many different voices. Some of the voices he knew quite well and others he had never heard before.

" He has suffered bad wounds to both legs and the back, if he walks again much less picks up a sword, I will be amazed."

Never picking up a sword again would be the hardest thing in the world. His whole life the only thing he actually truly enjoyed was the thrill of being enthralled in a battle and not knowing how much longer you will still stand. If that got taken away he might never recover much less talk again. After everything he had gone through how could he be expected to not do the only activity that gave him joy? They could not do this to him, they wouldn't.

From the corner of my eye I can see Rinoa walking over to me and leaning down against the wall in a nearby corner.

"So you are quite awake I see."

"It seems that way, doesn't it?", I asked as I pulled myself up to sit against the wall behind my hospital bed.

"What is wrong with you, you just wake up from a horrible accident and all you can do is give me an attitude like that..."

"They said I might not walk again, that cannot happen. I would hate to never walk again and I will even if I have no hope of it."

"The bones in your right leg are all messed up, and some in the left leg are completely shattered, how do you expect to walk again," I saw her say as she shook her head.

"I will, and I will get Ultimecia for doing this to me in the first place!" I yelled loudly so that many of the nurses looked through the doorway.

"Daddy, are you all right?"

As I look over in the corner of my eye I can see my son, Taylor, looking at me with great concern in his big blue eyes. He looks almost exactly like me I have to say. He is only 4, but you can tell whom he is going to look more like. He has my brown hair and blue eyes; he is also quite tall already. He does have the same expressions as Rinoa and the same nose and ears.

"I will be fine, I promise, but I MUST GET RID OF HER!!!!!!!"

"Calm down now, this is no way to be acting in a hospital room," I heard her say as she got up and walked out of the room, "I will be back in a little while, I need to go get something to eat."

After everything that has been done, HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!?!? I cannot believe this and I will not. I want to torture her and make her feel the pain that I did and still do now. I will give anything to get back at her for making me this way and hurting people around me. Anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but I am kinda having a hard time getting inspiration at the moment and school has been beating me down.. I will try to update as soon as possible... Please Review and I hope everyone had/has a great holiday!

-Rinoa-Heartilly-666


End file.
